


love, unseen

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Junmyeon; Juhyun. Detik-detik sederhana yang berharga, yang kadang terlewati begitu saja.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 5





	1. hi, love.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

**1.**

Seoul dan segala kesibukannya; sebuah dinamika. Seoul dan kesibukan telah berpasangan semenjak kota itu beranjak dari dekade-dekade konservatisme, ketika ledakan pada pasar dunia memulai momentumnya saat orang-orang mencari warna musik baru.

Junmyeon rindu berada pada sebuah kereta, tanpa dikenali, tanpa dipandang-pandangi. Saat ia masih seorang siswa biasa, saat orang-orang takkan memberikan tempat duduk padanya meski ada ruang beberapa jengkal di sela-sela.

Ia mengembuskan napas panjang-panjang, tertahan pada maskernya, menghindari tatapan orang-orang. Junmyeon menekan topinya, menyapu sekeliling dengan pandangan, mengamati orang-orang yang tidak mengamatinya.

Namun ia tidak menyesal naik kendaraan umum. Ia belajar membaca situasi-situasi. Berharap Juhyun mau naik kereta ini pula, mencoba rasanya jadi orang biasa dan tak terusik.

**2.**

Apartemen Juhyun sunyi. Junmyeon mencari pemiliknya sampai ke sudut, yang ternyata masih mandi. Junmyeon menaruh kopernya di dekat koper Juhyun yang masih terbuka.

Seperti rumahnya sendiri, Junmyeon memasuki dapur. Ada kotak-kotak makanan di atas _kitchen island_ , sepasang mug di atas meja. Bekas kemarin sore. Junmyeon melongok, tidak ada lagi sisa-sisa oat pada mug tersebut (Juhyun vanila, dirinya cokelat).

Juhyun mencuci bunga-bunga koleksinya di wastafel. Junmyeon tidak jadi mencuci tangannya di sana. Alih-alih, ia hanya mengambil sebuah pisang di sudut bar, kemudian menuju kamar Juhyun, televisi berada di sana. Juhyun tidak ingin menaruh TV di luar, karena ia sendiri butuh _white noise_ sebagai pengantar tidur.

**3.**

Televisi tersebut menyala, tetapi film yang diputarnya masih dalam keadaan dijeda.

Film festival lentera. Junmyeon menatap kosong pada layar. Mengingat-ingat, apakah ia sudah mematikan kompor di apartemennya, telah menguncinya dengan benar, dan tidak meninggalkan paspornya.

Ia melamun sampai terdengar bunyi pintu kamar mandi dibuka.

**4.**

Entah sabun atau sampo Juhyun yang beraroma mawar. Junmyeon dapat mencium aroma jelasnya saat perempuan itu menghampirinya sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk.

“Aku pulang.”

Juhyun mengangguk.

**5.**

Junmyeon menyebutnya: mimpi California.

Tanaman-tanaman yang agak mengering itu menjadi teman pemotretan. Langit masih biru, musim panas belum pergi. Juhyun masih memotret rumput kering itu memakai ponselnya, para kru beristirahat. Junmyeon mendongak sekali lagi. Angin berembus lembut. Mimpi-mimpi Junmyeon seolah terbangun, lalu terbang, mewujud di kenyataan.

Juhyun tersenyum. Ia tersenyum.

Andainya ini adalah sebuah kehidupan yang lain, tanpa mimpi-mimpi yang ingin mereka penuhi sekarang, lalu orang-orang yang perlu mereka puaskan, pada tempat ini; wujud Mimpi California mereka mungkin berbeda. Ini adalah sesi pemotretan dan syuting video untuk momen sakral pernikahan. Usia mereka telah cukup, kehidupan mereka berdua mungkin perlu sebuah babak baru.

Junmyeon memejamkan mata: memilah mana mimpi dan realita.

**6.**

Lembayung senja mengantarkan cerita penutup lain. Sebuah perahu melintasi perairan, Junmyeon menyeduh teh. Juhyun membaca buku yang disediakan hotel di atas sofa tunggal dekat lampu.

“Pernah dengar mitologi Miwok?” Juhyun membuka pembicaraan.

“Miwok?”

“Suku Indian yang ada di sekitar California.”

Junmyeon menghampiri Juhyun.

“Binatang-binatang adalah pendahulu manusia pada mitologi mereka.” Juhyun melihat bergantian pada halaman bukunya dan Junmyeon. Junmyeon, dari posisi berdiri, dapat melihat gambar ilustrasi seekor _coyote_.

“ _Coyote_ menangkap seekor hering kalkun, raven, dan gagak. Dia mencabut bulu-bulu mereka, menempatkannya di bagian-bagian berbeda di Bumi. Bulu-bulu itulah yang jadi orang-orang Miwok dan desa-desanya.”

Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk. “Menarik.”

“Ada berapa mitos penciptaan di seluruh dunia?”

“Terlalu banyak.”

Juhyun menatap Junmyeon sebentar, namun dalam. “Perbedaan selalu menarik.”

**7.**

Pada senja terakhir Mimpi California, Juhyun minta izin pada tim untuk naik kereta ke luar kota. Junmyeon ikut serta.

Juhyun mencapai sebuah daerah suburban sepi hanya untuk berjalan di sekitar _boulevard_. Menyaksikan matahari turun, jam senja yang ternyata tak berbeda jauh dengan yang mereka alami di Seoul, pepohonan dan rumput yang menghitam sebagai bayang-bayang.

“Sayang.” Hanya di kesempatan-kesempatan sunyi Juhyun mau memanggilnya seperti itu. “Aku mau beli cincin untuk kita berdua.”

“Pertunangan?”

“Bukan. Hanya untuk simbol.”

“Hmmm. Di Seoul saja, ya.”

“Oke.” Juhyun mengangkat jari-jarinya, pandangannya terpaku sebentar pada jari manis. “Supaya jangan terlalu kentara, bagaimana ya?”

“Aku bisa memakainya dengan rantai. Sebagai kalung.”

“Baiklah.”

**8.**

Dan, sisa sapuan awan merah jambu terakhir pun menggelap. Juhyun berbalik.

“Pulang sekarang?” tanya Junmyeon.

“Ya. Sudah cukup.”

Junmyeon menggamit tangan Juhyun. “Suatu saat, kita kembali lagi ke sini, ya.”

“Mau beli rumah di sini, ya?” Juhyun bertanya, mendongak, nadanya lembut.

“Boleh.” Junmyeon hampir tertawa. “Supaya jauh dari keramaian.”

“Dan meninggalkan tempat yang nyaman di Seoul?”

“Kenapa tidak? Suatu saat, hidup pun pasti akan berubah.”

**9.**

Di depan Juhyun, lampu kota terhampar seperti permadani. Seluruhnya cahaya. Jendela kaca raksasa itu tak membuatnya takut. Mata penasarannya mengikuti cahaya-cahaya yang berjalan. Kota, peradaban, kesibukan, telah mengubah dunia. Telah mengubah cara pandang manusia. Telah mengubah seni.

Perspektif jadi makin kaya seiring evolusi peradaban. Pemikiran, keindahan, pembaruan, membuat usang nilai-nilai lama.

Junmyeon menatap lekat-lekat Juhyun yang terlihat seperti siluet saja di depan permainan kehidupan ibukota itu. Ia masih yakin, dalam peradaban yang berbeda, meski mereka berada di tepi hutan dengan bunyi-bunyi serangga dan aroma batu yang basah pun, atau di dalam desa yang hanya diterangi suluh-suluh redup: Juhyun tetaplah sebuah keindahan baginya.

**10.**

Pada suatu kesempatan di hari yang luang, Junmyeon bersepeda sampai jauh dari kota. Menyusuri sungai hingga alirannya mengecil, gedung-gedung jauh berkurang dan bebungaan bertambah.

Bunga-bunga putih mekar ceria pada musim panas. Ia ingat Juhyun dan gaun-gaun putihnya. Baik gaun resmi, semi-formal, atau gaun pada malam hari di apartemennya.

Ia ingin sekali memetik beberapa tangkai, membawakannya ke apartemen Juhyun, tetapi ini adalah properti publik. Ia bisa malu.

Pada akhirnya, ia membeli sebuket bunga putih di perjalanan pulang. Meletakkannya di kamar Juhyun, mengganti bunga ungu yang menghiasi sudut jendela.

“Kenapa diganti, Sayang?”

“Putih sedang cocok untukmu.”

**11.**

Awan menggumpal di sebelah barat, tepat di depan jendela kamar Junmyeon. Ia mendengar musik diputar di luar, barangkali dari dapur. Juhyun datang pagi-pagi sekali, ketika dirinya masih bergelung di dalam selimut. Entah apa tujuannya, tetapi beberapa menit kemudian, Junmyeon mencium aroma masakan, yang membuatnya tidak jadi tidur lagi setelah itu; dan jadi seperti inilah ia, duduk termenung di atas tempat tidur. Mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih berkeliaran di alam mimpi.

Ia mengingat-ingat jadwalnya sendiri, lalu jadwal Juhyun.

Perempuan itu akan berangkat ke Jepang hari ini.

Kemudian, Juhyun menengok di pintu yang dibukanya pelan.

“Hei, sudah bangun ternyata. Sarapannya sudah kusiapkan di meja.”

“Berangkat ke Tokyo jam berapa?”

“Dua jam lagi.”

“Pulang sekarang?”

Juhyun mengangguk. “Aku berangkat, ya.” Dia masuk ke dalam kamar, membiarkan Junmyeon menariknya, lalu mencium bibir dan keningnya.

“Hati-hati. Semoga acaranya lancar.”

Juhyun pun pergi. Junmyeon beranjak menuju ruang makan.

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan dedikasi orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Sudah terbiasa diberi hadiah. Pengakuan, cinta, kekaguman tanpa balas. Itu hal yang umum pada dunia selebriti.

Tapi, tetap saja ia merasa tidak bisa memberi lebih.

**12.**

Junmyeon sudah terbiasa berada di tengah-tengah gedung. Hidup, mencari uang, menikmati keadaan di tengah-tengah pencakar langit dan blok-blok kelabu padat. Seakan-akan, ia siap menua di sana.

Namun, nun jauh di suburban negara yang berbeda, ia pernah melihat perumahan yang tenang, asri, dengan jalan-jalan yang lebar dan lengang menyambut senja dengan senyap.

“Kau mau tinggal di sini?” Junmyeon menunjukkan foto yang ia ambil. “Jauh dari keramaian.”

“Dan meninggalkan kehidupan kita di sini?”

“Jika kita berdua, aku bersedia.”

**13.**

Ia sudah mengenal mempelai pria sejak dirinya masih menjadi seorang trainee, dan si mempelai masih seorang staf. Sekarang, staf itu sudah menjadi bagian dari jajaran atas, karirnya cemerlang.

Pernikahannya berlangsung di sebuah kebun, pada petang musim panas yang cerah. Junmyeon hadir bersama teman-temannya, tetapi ia menghampiri meja makanan dan minuman itu sendirian. Mengalihkan diri sejenak dari berbagai obrolan.

Gelas berkaki tinggi berada di tangannya. Ia mendongak, menghitung lampu-lampu yang menghiasi _venue_. Melihat pergerakan awan, menyaksikan langit yang menggelap. Ruang luas yang penuh akan kebahagiaan dari kebun yang membubung.

Tamu-tamu lain berdatangan, ada pula yang pulang. Hanya sejenak Junmyeon mengalihkan diri, separuh hadirin berganti. Juhyun telah datang bersama teman-temannya. Bergaun hitam, sandal hak tinggi _strap_ hitam, rambutnya digerai polos. Kalungnya adalah yang Junmyeon belikan tadi malam.

Mata mereka berserobok. Juhyun menoleh, langsung menemukan Junmyeon. Dia cuma mengangguk. Junmyeon cuma mengangguk.

Lalu, ia sibuk menghitung lampu lagi.

Menarik, karena mempelai bisa membagi kebahagiaannya lewat cahaya (untuk Junmyeon, setidaknya.)

Junmyeon melihat Juhyun lagi.

Giliran mereka nanti, lewat apa saja kebahagiaan bisa dibagi?


	2. enjoy the life, love.

**14.**

Juhyun mulai menanam mawar di balkon apartemennya. Ketika dia memotongnya dan membiarkan yang lain berkembang, dia akan memberikannya pada Junmyeon.

“Apa ini balasan untuk buket-buket mawarku?”

Juhyun cuma mendelik sambil menyeduh kopi saat Junmyeon menanyakan hal tersebut.

“Mawar ini ditanam dengan cinta, aku yakin.”

Juhyun masih mendelik.

Junmyeon tertawa.

**15.**

Siluet Juhyun menghilang di tangga menuju _subway_. Junmyeon masih memandangi tempat Juhyun berdiri untuk melambaikan tangan barusan. Perempuan itu menolak untuk diantarkan ke apartemennya.

Ia sudah merindukan aroma apartemen Juhyun. Juhyun masih melarangnya datang karena beberapa hari yang lalu, ia melihat orang yang sama mondar-mandir di sekeliling komplek apartemen dengan penampilan yang mencurigakan.

Junmyeon menghela napas. _Sampai kapan?_

**16.**

Juhyun menelepon. Dia sedang berada di sebuah pertokoan, di negara sebelah. Dia bertanya, ingin dibelikan apa.

Junmyeon telah membintangi banyak iklan. Beberapa di antaranya adalah aksesori bermerk level dunia. Cincin, kalung, koleksinya sudah penuh dengan benda-benda dengan _brand_ mahal.

“Cincin, bagaimana?”

Juhyun terdiam cukup lama. “Tapi kaupunya banyak. Kita juga baru beli cincin, kan?”

“Suvenir-suvenir lucu saja. Mungkin untuk kugantung di kunci mobil, atau apapun. Sepasang, ya. Inisialku dan inisialmu boleh. Sebagai memento.”

“Hmmm.”

“Boleh, ya? Ya?” Junmyeon membujuk seperti anak kecil. Jenaka.

“Oke. Akan kubelikan.”

**17.**

Juhyun masih berada di Jepang. Katanya mereka berlima menyewa sepeda dan jalan-jalan ke pinggir kota. Mereka menghabiskan waktu yang sangat menyenangkan. Junmyeon turut senang saat Juhyun menelepon video dan menceritakan senja Sapporo yang menyenangkan bagi mereka berlima itu. Teman-teman Juhyun bergantian menyapa Junmyeon.

“Oppa juga harus ke sini!”

“Oppa, lihat, langitnya bagus sekali!”

Juhyun cuma tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Sementara itu Junmyeon kewalahan menanggapi yang lain, seperti seorang ayah yang agak kebingungan, tetapi tetap tersenyum untuk mereka semua.

“Iya, iya, suatu saat nanti aku ikut tur kalian ya. Bilang pada manajer,” katanya setengah tergelak. “Aku akan jadi fotografer kalian saja supaya diperbolehkan.”

**18.**

Apa perasaan orang-orang yang ingin menanggalkan sebuah cerita di perhentian kereta?

Apa perasaan orang-orang yang penasaran akan kehidupan nun jauh di mata saat mereka menaiki kereta?

Apa perasaan orang-orang ketika meninggalkan yang tercinta untuk sebuah cita-cita?

Junmyeon melewati sebuah jalur yang sepi dari sebuah rute kereta. Jalur yang dipagari rumah-rumah, tidak ada gedung tinggi di sekitar. Kereta itu melambat sedikit di tikungan. Juhyun hanya memasang salah satu headset, sebelah kiri, dan membaca buku tentang gender. Junmyeon melirik pada satu-dua paragraf yang ada.

Apa perasaan Juhyun ketika menyelami isinya?

Apa perasaan Juhyun ketika menghabiskan waktu dalam kesenyapan?

Apa perasaan Juhyun ketika bepergian bersamanya?

Bersama mereka membelah sebuah pedesaan di Eropa Tengah, tidak ada yang tahu. Di keheningan, Junmyeon malah menemukan kerumitan yang selama ini terabaikan. Tentang dunia yang sering berjalan tanpa tujuan. Tentang kompleksnya perasaan orang-orang di sekitarnya, tetapi kerap ia abaikan karena ia terlalu sibuk mengejar tujuan.

Lalu, Juhyun menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Memejamkan mata; Junmyeon tak melihat tapi ia tahu itu.

Di belakang sana, ada Junmyeon yang seringkali hanya peduli pada tujuannya. Tidak pada perasaan orang-orang lain.

Ia tidak ingin melihat ke belakang lagi.

**19.**

Di ujung blok, pelangi tipis melengkung, terjun di antara rumah-rumah dan pohon.

“Aku masih percaya,” ucap Juhyun pelan, hampir-hampir seperti bisikan, kepalanya mendongak, “bahwa di ujung pelangi mungkin memang ada sekendi emas. Tapi tidak secara harfiah.”

Junmyeon menaruh kedua tangan di saku mantel hitam panjangnya. “Maksudmu?”

Juhyun menoleh ke arahnya. Matanya penuh binar ingin tahu. Junmyeon selalu suka tatapan itu. Tatapan cerdas yang penuh tanda tanya, tetapi begitu ramah dan murah hati, mengatakan pada dunia betapa tidak tahunya ia walaupun dunia yakin ia sudah melihat begitu banyak hal. “Bisa jadi bukan emas sesungguhnya.”

“Misalnya?”

“Ada keluarga yang sedang memanggang daging bersama, hangat dan akrab. Ada seorang lelaki melamar pacarnya di padang rumput yang sejuk. Ada seorang anak yang berhasil membuat roket kecil yang meluncur setinggi pohon.”

Junmyeon mendongak. Pelangi itu sedikit memudar, langit menjadi semakin ungu. “Aku mengerti.”

Lalu, ia bertanya-tanya; apakah dari sudut pandang lain yang begitu jauh dari sini, tempat mereka berdiri di tengah-tengah _boulevard_ ini adalah ujung pelangi pula?

**20.**

Ia meminjam kacamata Juhyun sebentar.

Kacamata yang dipakai wanita itu hanya sebagai pelindung dari radiasi layar. Hanya mengubah warna sekitar, bukan sebagai pertolongan penglihatan.

“Kau betah memakai sesuatu yang membuat langit di depan matamu jadi sedikit kuning?”

Juhyun, berselonjor di atas rumput, membiarkan penata rias memberi _touch up_ pada wajahnya dengan santai, menjawab, “Ketika kau terbiasa memakainya, jadi tidak terasa.”

“Kau jadi memandang dunia dengan cara berbeda.”

Juhyun tidak mengerjap beberapa saat, sampai sang penata rias mundur. Sejenak kemudian, dia tersenyum. “ _Seharusnya_ begitu, kan?”

Junmyeon tertawa kecil, lalu memasang kacamata itu dengan benar. Ia menoleh pada sang penata gaya. “Boleh aku pakai ini untuk sesi selanjutnya? Wah, oke, thanks!”

**21.**

Kereta cepat di Jepang menawarkan cerita yang berbeda pada Junmyeon. Selalu. Seperti sebuah perjalanan kehidupan, terlebih ketika tiba di tujuan, semua yang berlaluan begitu cepat di jendela terasa seperti sekejapan mata saja. Kemudian, tahu-tahu, _zap_ , seperti tidak pernah terjadi.

Juhyun sudah turun lebih dahulu, menjauh ke dalam stasiun. Junmyeon mengamati gerbong yang telah terisi kembali oleh orang-orang yang berangkat, lantas ia turun di detik terakhir. Mengejar Juhyun dengan langkah cepat. Mengejar tujuan.

Mudah: hidup itu, seperti melajunya sebuah kereta.

**22.**

Dan, begini saja: malam begitu cepat tiba di sebuah negara yang dekat dengan khatulistiwa. Katanya, hanya dalam beberapa menit saja, langit tiba-tiba sudah jadi gelap sepenuhnya, malam tiba seolah tanpa aba-aba. Junmyeon akhirnya benar-benar menyaksikan itu sekarang, dan merasakan perbedaannya.

Ia merekam stasiun yang sepi itu, mengirimkannya pada Juhyun.

_Di sini sudah malam. Bagaimana dengan siang New York?_

Jauh di sana, Juhyun sedang beristirahat, dan menerima video tersebut.

_Terasa berlalu cepat sekali. Apa kau sudah ke kuil yang ingin kautuju itu?_

_Sudah. Baru saja pulang._

_Apa yang kautemukan?_

_Banyak. Aku ingin cerita, secepatnya._

_Besok aku pulang._

_Kalau begitu, baik, aku juga._

**23.**

Dari kursi di sisinya, Juhyun menengok keluar. Mengambil foto, barangkali lampu lalu lintas di depan sana. Lampu-lampu mulai menghiasi kota; kerlap-kerlip bintang sekarang turun ke hadapan mata manusia. Cara manusia memandang langit sudah berbeda. Cara manusia mengagumi cahaya sudah berbeda.

“Kelihatannya kau suka memotret belakangan ini.” Junmyeon melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, mereka masih sempat mengejar lampu hijau tersebut. “Mau kubelikan kamera?”

“Ah, tidak usah. Aku masih amatir.”

“Tapi kau jadi bisa belajar dengan kamera yang punya lebih banyak fitur.”

Juhyun melirik sebentar. “Tidak apa-apa, aku akan beli sendiri.”

“Hei, jangan begitu. Aku sedang membuat momentumku sendiri.”

Juhyun tertawa. Junmyeon juga tertawa.

“Nanti ajari aku memotret ... apa namanya itu, yang cahaya di belakang gambar jadi titik-titik besar?”

“Bokeh.” Junmyeon menurunkan kecepatan. “Baik.”

“Yang seperti itu bagus.” Juhyun menengok lagi. “Kita seolah-olah jadi melihat apa yang berada di luar gambar. Melihat apa yang berbeda dari sekitar. Ketika dunia di belakangmu terabaikan tetapi dia terlihat benar-benar indah.”

Junmyeon diam cukup lama. Ketika ia bicara, Juhyun sudah duduk santai dan menekan tombol _forward_ pada pemutar musik ponselnya yang terhubung dengan mobil. “Kau ... melihat sejauh itu?”

“Entahlah ... terpikirkan begitu saja.”

Junmyeon diam lagi. Namun, ia tersenyum.

**24.**

Juhyun bilang, namanya wisteria. Namun Junmyeon bilang bukan. Juhyun harus mengecek internet lagi.

“Oh, memang bukan. Wisteria itu yang begini, ya?” Dia menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Junmyeon.

“Iya.” Junmyeon menyentuh daun dari tanaman bunga milik ibunya di halaman belakang rumah keluarganya tersebut. “Tapi aku lebih suka wisteria daripada yang ini. Jangan bilang-bilang Ibu, ya.”

Juhyun mencari lebih banyak gambar wisteria. “Aku suka wisteria.” Dia langsung mengangkat pandangannya ke arah Junmyeon. “Suatu saat nanti, aku ingin ini di acara pernikahanku.”

“Tentu saja boleh.” Senyum semringah Junmyeon tak pudar.

**25.**

Senja dari rumah keluarga Kim begitu sunyi. Pesawat kedua orangtuanya telah berangkat satu jam yang lalu, dan mereka sudah pulang dari bandara hampir dua jam, tapi tampaknya Juhyun belum mau pulang ke apartemennya.

“Koleksi cangkir ibumu bagus,” katanya muncul dari dalam, membawakan dua cangkir teh ke teras depan. Junmyeon menurunkan kameranya. “Benar, ya, aku boleh pakai barang-barangnya?”

“Kalau dia bilang _ya_ , dia memang tidak basa-basi.” Junmyeon mengangguk, menerima teh sorenya. “Thanks.”

Lalu, senyap.

Terkadang, bagi Junmyeon, kesenyapan adalah kebahagiaan.

Juhyun menyesap tehnya. Tenang, santai, juga menikmati senyap.

Kadang, semembahagiakan itu.

**26.**

Lagi, kota yang lengang. Namun masih semarak, kehidupan tetap berjalan, orang-orang masih memutar roda harapan.

Junmyeon menyaksikan senja menggelap dari lantai teratas gedung agensinya. Dari kaca yang baru saja dibersihkan, mengkilap seakan-akan ia melihat langsung dari udara. Pandangannya melekat pada gedung pencakar langit di sisi lain, yang barangkali di dalam, sama hidupnya dengan proses yang terjadi di dalam gedung tempat ia berada.

Ia mendengar obrolan-obrolan di belakang. Tentang rencana-rencana baru, kolaborasi baru, rilisan mendatang, tetapi semua berlalu begitu saja. Tidak benar-benar masuk ke kepalanya.

Namun di antara suara-suara itu, ia bisa membedakan suara Juhyun yang sayup-sayup terdengar. Suaranya halus, kemudian hilang. Junmyeon menoleh, hanya bisa menangkap pandangan wanita itu sedetik ketika dia memasuki lift bersama staf-staf yang lain.

Mereka sudah tidak bertemu dua minggu karena kesibukan sana-sini.

Yang barusan tiba-tiba saja terasa cukup.

Ia melihat kota lagi. Sekarang, senja lebih gelap. Kerlip lebih intens.

Kota berjalan seperti biasa lagi.

**27.**

Akhirnya Junmyeon punya kesempatan mengajak Juhyun ke salah satu distrik favoritnya di Jepang. Ramai akan kuliner; jajanan ringan hingga makanan berat. Sebuah kesempatan di sela-sela jadwal yang mencuri-curi, Junmyeon lega bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri di tempat ini, yang jauh dari ingar-bingar tetapi tetap hidup dan ramai, di mana para penjual kebanyakan adalah para wanita paruh baya yang sibuk dan tak begitu tahu tentang siapa selebriti A dan siapa selebriti Z.

“Kita mulai dari mana?”

“Yang manis-manis dulu,” ajak Juhyun, menggamit lengannya.

“Setelahnya?”

“Aku mau cumi.”

“Setelahnya lagi?”

“Ingin minuman yang segar.”

Junmyeon nyengir. “Kalau seperti itu, mungkin kita bisa menghabiskan waktu semalaman di sini.”

“Bukan masalah.” Juhyun tak melepaskan tangannya. “ _Night with you is a night well spent_.”

“Waduh, belajar dari siapa?”

Juhyun mendelik manis. “Ra-ha-si-a.”

**28.**

Mungkin itu cemara. Mungkin juga bukan. Junmyeon tidak bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Yang penting adalah langitnya. Sudah mulai jadi gelap, sudah lebih dekat pada jam kepulangan. Kadang-kadang ia tidak suka penerbangan tengah malam. Bukan soal ingin istirahat atau keperluan tidur. Hanya sebuah pengalaman personal tanpa alasan. Barangkali karena penerbangan malam tidak memberikan pemandangan di balik jendela yang bagus, atau entah apa. Junmyeon tidak bisa mengerti alasan dirinya dengan tepat.

Kemudian, Juhyun menghampirinya.

“Mau cokelat?”

Junmyeon mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Sebatang cokelat besar ditawarkan oleh Juhyun. Junmyeon mengangguk, Juhyun pun mematahkannya.

“Sudah siap-siap?” tanya Junmyeon sambil mengunyah.

“Belum.”

“Penerbangan kurang dari enam jam lagi.”

“Aku bisa bersiap-siap di menit-menit terakhir.”

“Kalau begitu, bisa-bisa ada yang tertinggal.”

Juhyun tersenyum kecil. “Ada mitos yang bilang bahwa jika kita meninggalkan sebuah barang, maka suatu saat kita akan kembali lagi ke tempat itu.”

Junmyeon tertawa mendengar nada bercanda pada kalimat Juhyun. “Kalau begitu, aku juga akan meninggalkan barangku.”

_Maka, kita akan menikmati senja Kanada lagi suatu saat nanti._ Namun Junmyeon tetap menyimpan kalimat itu dalam hati. Terkadang doa-doa tak perlu didengar dunia.

**29.**

Taman dan jalan adalah suatu kontras.

Tak banyak yang menghabiskan waktu duduk-duduk di area terbuka kota itu. Sementara itu, di jalan, penuh berlaluan mobil-mobil yang terburu-buru.

Junmyeon menemani Juhyun membaca, tampaknya hanya tinggal tiga puluh halaman lagi. Perkara kecil untuk Juhyun. Dia seakan-akan bisa membaca dengan satu sapuan pandang. Kemampuan yang tidak dimengerti Junmyeon.

“ _Kenapa manusia tidak memandang langit dan berhenti mencari, yang mereka butuhkan ada di sana_.” Juhyun berhenti sejenak, mendongak. “Kadang-kadang, aku tidak mengerti bagian-bagian seperti ini dalam sebuah novel.”

“Mungkin beberapa hal diciptakan tidak untuk dimengerti?”

“Lantas, buat apa?”

Junmyeon mengangkat bahu. “Dinikmati, barangkali?”

**30.**

Bulan tampak di langit, purnama. Awan datang dan pergi menutupi purnama tersebut, sebentar lagi malam. Junmyeon pun kembali dari balkon, memasuki ruang makan, agak kaget mendapati seseorang telah berada di sana.

“Kapan kau datang?”

Juhyun memotong sebuah kiwi. “Barusan.”

“Menginap di sini?”

“Hmmm, boleh.”

“Purnamanya akan bagus dari sini.”

Juhyun mengunyah kiwi yang barusan dipotongnya. “Tapi ramalan cuaca jelek malam ini.”

“Hujannya juga akan bagus dari sini,” Junmyeon berkelakar. Di meja makan, Juhyun tertawa halus. “Oke, oke, apapun itu, thanks sudah datang.” Junmyeon pun menghampirinya, memeluknya. “Selamat datang.”

“ _Aku pulang_.”

Senikmat itu mendengar paduan dua kalimat itu.


	3. stay, love.

**31.**

Jika di rumah keluarganya bebungaan adalah yang pertama kali terlihat di jendela kamar, sedangkan di rumah Juhyun, pepohonan.

Dari kamar tamu tempat ia tidur, ia melihat pohon-pohon yang menjadi siluet pada sore hari. Udara Daegu bagus sekali seharian ini. Ia berkunjung ke rumah-rumah keluarga Juhyun, dan ia puas. Mereka semua baik-baik, dan punya tradisi makan yang khas. Makanan mereka enak-enak semua, ia sampai lupa menu dietnya di sana.

“Sayang.” Pintu dibuka, Juhyun memanggilnya setengah berbisik. “Ibu mengajakmu minum teh bersama.”

“Ayah?”

“Ya, bersama Ayah.”

Junmyeon mengangguk, meninggalkan jendela begitu saja. “Ayo.”

“Ada sesuatu yang kaupikirkan?” Juhyun menatap jendela sekilas, tidak menemukan apa-apa.

“Bukan sesuatu yang khusus. Cuma ... tanaman-tanaman koleksi orangtuamu bagus-bagus.”

“Sebagian sudah ada sejak awal.”

Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk. “Aku jadi semakin ingin punya rumah biasa saja. Tidak ingin tinggal di apartemen.”

Juhyun diam saja.

“Suatu saat, kita pasti akan menjauh dari dunia _itu_ , kan? Memang harus seperti itu. Dan yang seperti ini yang kumau.”

**32.**

Junmyeon gatal sekali ingin melemparkan batu ke danau di hadapannya. Mencoba membuat pertarungan seperti kecil dulu, batu melompat di atas air, yang tak pernah bisa ia lakukan, juga oleh teman-temannya.

Juhyun bergumam di sampingnya, “Seberapa luas danau ini?”

“Katanya, di ujung sana tidak ada perkampungan.”

“Berarti sepi sekali.”

Junmyeon menatap sekeliling. “Dan cuma kita yang baru sampai di sini.”

Area wisata itu memang sepi, padahal ini masih dalam masa libur musim panas di Amerika. Di sisinya, Juhyun pun berbaring di atas tanah. Tak peduli soal jaket atau rambut atau apapun. Dia berbaring begitu saja, menikmati udara dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Aku jadi ingin tidur lagi.”

Junmyeon juga mengikuti Juhyun.

“Tadi malam aku mimpi mendayung. Tapi mendayung entah di mana. Sendirian saja. Tiba-tiba, sungainya kabut,” seloroh Juhyun.

“Sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak sekali.”

“Kau tidak?”

Junmyeon menggeleng. “Aku lima kali terbangun. Kau hampir mengubur dirimu sendiri dengan selimut.”

Juhyun hampir tertawa. “Selimutnya enak sekali.”

Junmyeon berbaring miring, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Juhyun. “Aku mau mengganti tidurku yang tidak nyenyak itu. Bangunkan aku saat danau ini sudah ramai.”

“Iya.”

Junmyeon benar-benar mendambakan keheningan seperti ini.

Namun, tak lama kemudian, terdengar nyanyian lembut Juhyun.

 _Begini lebih baik_.

**33.**

Ia menyetir sendiri. Baru separuh jalan menuju apartemen Juhyun, ia masih berada di _highway_. Mengemudi pelan, dengan lagu yang mengalun dengan suara rendah. Jalan masih basah, satu jam yang lalu hujan deras sekali.

Juhyun baru pulang dari luar negeri. Barangkali dia tidur, meski belum benar-benar malam. Junmyeon mengingat suaranya yang lelah, tetapi tetap mengabarkan pada Junmyeon bahwa dia sudah mendarat. Dia bilang, Junmyeon tak perlu datang jika masih sibuk.

Namun, hampir sebulan mereka tak bertemu. Jadwal terlalu padat, hampir-hampir tidak ada kesempatan. Junmyeon sudah belajar untuk memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan penyesalan akibat menyia-nyiakan sesuatu itu akan datang, dan akan sebesar apa.

Lagu yang berikutnya adalah sebuah lagu instrumen. Junmyeon menaikkan volumenya. Jalanan semakin basah saja, hujan di tempat ini sebelumnya pasti lebih deras. Senyum Juhyun terbayang di depan matanya. Ia melirik pada kotak-kotak makanan di kursi samping, masih hangat dan segar-segar.

Kemudian, Junmyeon melirik pada cincin di jari manisnya. Cincin yang lama, tetapi ia akhirnya punya kesempatan untuk memakainya di tangan, bukan menyembunyikannya di kalung yang diselipkan atau dimasukkan ke dalam dompet, di samping foto mereka berdua.

Lagu itu masih mengalun.

 _Kenny G – Going Home_.

**34.**

Restoran itu punya _view_ yang benar-benar bagus. Pantas saja pemesanannya harus memerlukan reservasi khusus, terkadang dengan jadwal yang diatur sedemikian rupa.

Junmyeon dengan iseng meniup lilin di antara mereka berdua. Baginya, sekarang makan berdua dengan lilin terasa seperti ide konyol. Juhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya mendapati tingkah Junmyeon. Namun dia tak berkomentar apa-apa, cuma lanjut makan kembali.

“Bukannya aku tidak berterima kasih,” ucap Juhyun setelah selesai makan, “aku senang dengan makan malam ini. Tapi ... melihat dunia dari atas sini kadang membuatku ....”

“Jenuh?” Junmyeon tertawa kecil. “Aku juga. Sayang saja privasi paling mudah didapat di tempat seperti ini. Kita sudah terlalu sering melakukan itu. Seolah-olah dekat dengan langit, melihat atap-atapnya saja, lampu-lampu dari kejauhan ... sekarang bintang itu ada di bawah kita. Kita berada di atas langit.”

Juhyun mengerjap pelan. “Mungkin itu ada benarnya.”

Junmyeon mengangguk hambar. “Aku ingin sekali jalan-jalan di tengah gang kecil ... bebas, berada di toko-toko kecil yang terang itu tanpa gangguan ....” Junmyeon menatap kosong pada dinding kaca itu. “Karena jika berada di sana ... kitalah cahayanya. Kita bagian dari bintang-bintang itu.”

**35.**

“Masih ada kesempatan. Aku bisa memesankannya untukmu.”

“Tapi ini liburanmu bersama keluargamu, Sayang. Kau tidak pernah melakukannya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.”

“Mereka tidak akan keberatan. Kujamin.”

“Ini waktu pribadimu bersama keluargamu—”

“Seolah-olah keluargaku adalah orang-orang asing untukmu.”

Juhyun terdiam. Junmyeon meraih kedua tangannya. “Pergilah bersamaku. Dan mereka. Jika kita tidak bisa menikmati privasi bersama di sini, maka inilah kesempatannya. Kita adalah orang-orang sibuk, kesempatan bisa datang dan pergi lebih cepat dari yang kita kira.”

**36.**

Sudah ada sedikit cahaya dari jendela. Lalu aroma teh, lampu tidur yang masih menyala. Junmyeon berdiri, menghampiri jendela, dan membuka kerai. Melamun, menunggu kesadarannya penuh, tetapi kantuk menariknya kembali. Ia kembali ke tempat tidur, menarik selimut, dan menutupi wajahnya.

Ia pikir, ketika membuka mata kembali, hari sudah terang. Namun ia hanya melelapkan diri beberapa menit. Aroma teh itu tercium lagi, lebih pekat. Ia menoleh, mendapatinya di meja kecil di sisi tempat tidur. Tempat tidur bergerak, Juhyun naik ke atasnya dan mencabut ponselnya yang dicas di samping cangkir. Entah apa yang dibacanya di ponsel tersebut.

Juhyun bernyanyi pelan, berhenti pada bait ketiga. Barangkali karena berpikir Junmyeon masih tidur.

“Menyanyilah.”

“Mau lagu tidur lagi?” Juhyun mengulum senyum. “Selamat pagi.”

“Pagi.” Suara Junmyeon tertahan karena selimut. Sejenak kemudian, ia akhirnya benar-benar bangun. “Apa teh itu untukku?”

“Secangkir berdua.”

Junmyeon tidak menjawab. Ia beringsut untuk bersandar pada _headboard_ sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, yang baru dipotong dua hari yang lalu. “Apa jadwal hari ini?”

“Sayang, kita masih di apartemenmu di Tokyo.”

“... Oh.” Junmyeon mengerjap. “Jadi kita harus apa hari ini?”

Juhyun menatapnya sesaat. “Menikmati hidup.”

“... Tidak melakukan apa-apa? Serius? Tidak ada janji dengan seseorang, atau mungkin jalan-jalan dan—”

“Kita orang sibuk. Tidak melakukan apa-apa adalah hak istimewa.” Juhyun menelengkan kepala. “Hak istimewa setiap orang tak melulu sama.”

Junmyeon merosot lagi ke bantalnya. “Baiklah. Aku akan tidur lagi.”

“Selamat pagi.”

Namun, Juhyun tetap menyanyikan ninabobo.

**37.**

Mawar-mawar itu merah sekali. Persis seperti lipstik Juhyun; Juhyun yang sedang bersembunyi di bawah pohon bunga tersebut dan membuka sebuah majalah. Fotografernya sedang istirahat.

Junmyeon membuka topinya, menghilangkan kedok yang berhasil membuatnya menyamar menjadi satu di antara para kru.

“Mawarnya boleh dipetik, tidak?”

Juhyun mengangkat pandangan, sama sekali tidak terkejut pada siapa yang datang. Seakan-akan, kemunculan Junmyeon yang tiba-tiba dalam berbagai pekerjaannya adalah sesuatu yang lumrah.

“Jangan. Ini properti pribadi.”

Junmyeon pun turut bersembunyi di balik semaknya. “Mereka sedang istirahat. Kau tidak ingin?”

“Aku sedang istirahat.” Juhyun mengangkat majalahnya, memperlihatkannya pada Junmyeon. “Bersama mawar-mawar ini.”

Samar-samar, Junmyeon bisa mencium aroma bunga tersebut. Namun masih kalah dengan wangi parfum Juhyun.

“Mereka tidak sadar kedatanganmu?”

“Sepertinya sadar. Tapi kelihatannya bagi orang-orang, menemukanku di sekitarmu bukan lagi hal yang tidak wajar.”

“Bagi beberapa orang,” Juhyun melirik, “itu mengagetkan.”

“Kalau begitu, aku sembunyi saja.” Junmyeon menarik cabang mawar yang rendah dan menutupi wajahnya sedikit dengan itu.

Juhyun tertawa kecil. Renyah dan segar sekali. Capeknya langsung hilang. Dan Junmyeon tidak akan bilang-bilang bahwa ia baru saja mendarat. Koper-kopernya masih di dalam mobil.

**38.**

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah sekolah. Tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai, bunga-bunga bermekaran. Mereka melihat pintu gerbang ditutup, punggung anak-anak menjauh mendekati gedung.

Junmyeon dan Juhyun saling berpandangan. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum.

“Kita sama-sama jauh dari hal yang seperti ini.”

Mereka berdua sudah meninggalkan bangku sekolah begitu lama, tetapi sebuah visi masa depan di mana mereka menuju sekolah untuk anak-anak mereka sendiri belumlah terpikirkan. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan, menjauhi sekolah, dengan langkah yang lebih lambat.

“Dengan fakta itu, bukankah jadinya jangka waktu hidup manusia terasa lebih panjang?” Juhyun menoleh pada Junmyeon, mencari pembenaran. “Atau kita hanya menghilangkan kesempatan-kesempatan? Dahulu, di generasi sebelumnya, atau yang sebelumnya lagi, tak lama setelah mereka meninggalkan sekolah, mereka kembali lagi ke sekolah untuk anak-anak.”

“Kau ingin segera ke sekolah untuk tujuan kedua itu?” Junmyeon menunjuk ke balik pundaknya dengan ibu jari.

“Hmm ... entahlah.” Juhyun menggeleng. “Bagiku tidak ada kata terlambat untuk sesuatu yang kita putuskan baik-baik. Hidup masih menyenangkan, tidak ada penyesalan yang besar.”

Junmyeon menggandengnya. “Yang itu, kurasa aku bisa setuju.”

**39.**

Junmyeon sengaja membiarkan Juhyun berjalan lebih dahulu. Perempuan itu berhenti di samping sebuah pohon, menopangkan satu tangannya di sana, memandang lautan yang terlihat jelas sekali dari tanah landai ini.

Kemudian, Junmyeon tertegun. Semak dan pohon membentuk satu pola tertentu.

Juhyun menoleh, senyumnya hampir membentuk tawa, “Sayang, indah sekali! Coba ke sini, cepat!” Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Lalu, ia masuk ke dalam bentuk hati itu, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Juhyun.

“Ya. _Indah_ sekali.”

**40.**

“ _Golden hour_ ,” sebut Junmyeon, “aku selalu suka saat-saat seperti ini. Seolah ... seolah semua cahaya yang terbaik berkumpul di jam-jam seperti ini.”

Juhyun mendengarkan, menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela. Dia terkantuk-kantuk, matanya hampir terpejam, tetapi seaat kemudian tersentak gara-gara klakson yang nyaring di dekatnya. “Tapi tak banyak orang yang menikmatinya,” komentar Juhyun, “ini saat orang-orang pulang kerja, terburu-buru semua.”

“Mereka cuma tidak sabaran mencapai rumah,” Junmyeon menyahut lembut, tersenyum sedikit. “Mereka ingin sekali pulang. Sebagian orang mengejar kesempatan-kesempatan.”

“Hmmm.” Juhyun menutup matanya lagi, kali ini tidak ada gangguan.

Junmyeon menyentuh pipi Juhyun dengan telunjuknya. “Aku lega aku tidak perlu ikut kejar-kejaran. Aku berada di waktu terbaikku.”

Juhyun membuka salah satu matanya. “Dan apa yang akan kaulakukan?”

“Menikmatinya.”

**41.**

Juhyun menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang berjuntai dari bangku. Di sekeliling atap gedung apartemen Junmyeon tersebut, gedung-gedung lain masih lebih tinggi. Langit sedang bersih, sepi dari awan. “Teman masa kecilku menelepon tadi malam. Kami bicara satu jam lebih.”

“Oh.” Junmyeon mengangguk. “Pantas saja teleponku tidak dijawab tadi malam.”

“Lho, kau telepon? Kenapa tidak kirim pesan setelahnya?”

“Tidak terlalu penting, cuma mau tanya, sikat gigi yang kaubelikan saat belanja, kau taruh di mana.” Pria itu hampir tertawa. “Sudah ketemu, kok.”

“Hmm.” Juhyun memicingkan mata sebentar. “Temanku patah hati. Dia baru saja memutuskan pacarnya setelah hampir sepuluh tahun.”

“Sepuluh tahun?” Junmyeon membelalak. “Lama sekali.”

“Dia baru tahu sifat jelek si mantan pacar. Kebiasaan buruknya. Dia merasa dikhianati selama ini, merasa dia telah membuang-buang waktunya. Merasa bahwa cintanya terlalu buta.”

Junmyeon mendengarkan sambil sesekali melirik.

“Kurasa ... tapi aku tidak berani bilang begini padanya, ya, aku cuma merasakannya ... bahwa sebenarnya cinta mungkin tidak buta. Cuma kita yang mendewasa dan akhirnya baru menyadari beberapa hal seiring perjalanan hidup. Bukan buta, hanya saja pandangan kita belum luas saat kita masih lebih muda dulu.”

Pandangan Junmyeon menyapu sekeliling. “Mungkin itu benar.”

Juhyun tersenyum kecil. “Aku bilang begini pun, bisa berubah suatu saat nanti. Karena aku pasti melihat lebih banyak hal lagi setelah ini.”

“Hidup selalu mengalir, ya,” timpal Junmyeon.

“Begitulah.”

**42.**

Juhyun kembali ke tempat tidur, tepat saat itulah Junmyeon terbangun. Setelah membiasakan diri dengan temaramnya tempat tidur beberapa menit, Junmyeon menoleh, mendapati Juhyun kembali tidur.

Namun, di luar sana, langit sudah mulai agak terang, meski masih lama sebelum matahari akhirnya benar-benar terbit. Embusan napas Juhyun terasa di lehernya.

Skenario-skenario yang berbeda berputaran di sekeliling kepala Junmyeon. Tentang hidup yang mungkin dijalaninya dengan cara berbeda tanpa Juhyun, atau bersama Juhyun dengan cara yang lain, pekerjaan yang berbeda, dan dunia yang berbeda.

Akankah ia tetap bahagia?

Mengerikan jika memikirkan tentang kebahagiaan. Ketakutan akan direnggut, lalu skenario-skenario lain yang mungkin akan lebih banyak memberikan kebahagiaan selain yang dijalani sekarang. Mungkin, di dunia alternatif tersebut, mereka bisa melanjutkan pagi dengan tenang, tanpa harus kucing-kucingan dengan media dan berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

Junmyeon lantas menutup mata lagi. Berusaha tidur, berusaha menerima bahwa sebenarnya dia sekarang _masih_ bahagia. Juhyun masih di sampingnya.

**43.**

“Aku ingin mahkota dari mawar dan _baby’s breath._ ” Juhyun menutup mata.

Junmyeon mencatat dalam pikirannya.

“Dan buket dari peoni.”

Junmyeon tersenyum membayangkannya.

“Pesta kebun, tamu terbatas.”

Junmyeon merangkulnya.

“Dan, kau dengan jas putih. Aku, gaun sederhana merah jambu.”

“ _Soon_ , Sayang.”

**44.**

Ibu Junmyeon mulai menanam bunga baru. Kuning, cerah, Junmyeon tak sempat bertanya apa namanya karena ibunya keburu pergi ke luar kota, dan memintanya untuk menyirami bunga itu jika ia mampir.

Juhyun dengan sukarela melakukannya untuk ibu Junmyeon. Hari ini dia memakai baju hijau, sehijau daunnya.

Junmyeon mengambil foto dari belakang. Juhyun dan bunga ibunya. Menjadikannya gambar latar layar kunci ponselnya, dan sudah menduga bahwa nanti saat Juhyun secara tak sengaja melihatnya, dia akan protes dan _kenapa harus aku?_ Itu sudah terjadi berulang kali.

Namun tak mengapa. Keindahan, bagaimana pun, tetap keindahan. Junmyeon heran kapankah Juhyun merasa percaya diri bahwa dia pantas untuk dirinya?

**45.**

Melihat Juhyun terkadang seperti menyaksikan sebuah film.

Gerak-geriknya yang natural, kepalanya yang kadang menoleh dengan jenaka dan senyuman yang lembut, nyanyi-nyanyian pelan sebagai lagu latar belakang yang seolah mengisi cerita dengan begitu mudahnya dan begitu cocok, Junmyeon seperti melihat sebuah mahakarya.

Misalnya, sekarang, saat mereka sedang berada di taman bunga, Juhyun seperti dengan mudah melebur ke dalam setting, seakan-akan punya skenario dan tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar bebungaan, sesekali bernyanyi, tetapi gerakan-gerakannya menyiratkan bahwa dia sedang bahagia dengan mudahnya.

Tuhan tahu siapa saja yang akan menikmati patahan-patahan film yang menjadi keseharian Juhyun.

Tuhan lebih tahu, siapa saja yang akan menyadari bahwa ini adalah sebuah _mahakarya_.

**46.**

Juhyun membelikannya untuknya; minuman dari kafe yang baru buka di dekat apartemen Juhyun. Junmyeon bukan penggemar minuman-minuman seperti ini, tetapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Rasa teh hijau. Rasa yang sedang digandrungi Juhyun belakangan ini. Selain menyeduh teh hijau asli baik di apartemennya atau apartemen Junmyeon, dia juga sering membawa jajanan dengan rasa teh hijau tersebut.

“Enak juga,” komentar Junmyeon. “Mungkin kita sesekali harus singgah ke sana.”

“Kau benar-benar suka?”

“Sungguh.” Junmyeon mengangguk, meminumnya lagi. “Tidak bohong.”

“Aku bisa membuatkannya di rumah untukmu. Besok, ya.”

“Membuatkannya ... di sini?”

Juhyun mengangguk santai. “Aku yang menciptakan resepnya.”

Setelah beberapa saat, barulah Junmyeon bisa mencernanya. “Kafe itu milikmu?!”

Juhyun nyengir. “Lebih tepatnya, punya keluarga besarku.”

“Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang? Aku seharusnya bisa ikut merayakan pembukaannya bersamamu—”

Juhyun meletakkan telunjuk di bibir Junmyeon. “Tidak semua hal di hidup kita harus dirayakan dengan cara gemerlap begitu. Kadang-kadang kita harus membiarkannya mengalir begitu saja.” Juhyun pun tersenyum lembut. “Sori tidak bilang-bilang. Rencana keluargaku, tapi aku menyumbangkan beberapa ide.”

**47.**

Senja Daegu hari ini punya lebih banyak cerita.

Junmyeon yang memasak untuk keluarga Bae. Ayah, ibu, dan saudara Juhyun akan tiba dari luar kota, dan mereka berdua mempersiapkan beberapa hal. Junmyeon minta dirinyalah yang berada di dapur, sementara Juhyun membersihkan rumah dan mengganti gorden, merapikan kamar, dan menata beberapa properti sesuai kehendaknya.

Ketiga orang yang dinanti baru tiba saat hari hampir malam, tepat saat semua menu selesai ditangani Junmyeon. Mereka berdua menyambut kedatangan ayah, ibu, dan saudaranya di pintu.

Hati Junmyeon begitu tersentuh ketika ayah Juhyun datang, memeluknya, dan berkata, _aku pulang, Nak_.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: as you know ya nisanya lagi doyan bikin yang singkat-singkat gini hehehe. dan as a note, aku bikin cerita ini dengan muse dari: id(.)pinterest(.)com(/)yumnazuka(/)movie-aesthetic-themes. aku ngumpulin foto-foto yang setema dan dari situ aku bikin cerita berdasarkan gambar-gambarnya. gambar-gambar buat cerita ini berurutan dari yang paling atas. akan ada sedikit chapter lagi dan dua cerita berbeda buat wenyeol dan seulkai juga dari board yang sama~ thanks gaes~


End file.
